


small moments.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Family, Moving On, Romance, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: Three small Dana and Jubal moments during Dana’s last day with the FBI.





	small moments.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this super quickly, so I hope it doesn't suck!

“So,” Jubal broke the silence in the kitchen, “last day.” He looked at Dana.

He didn’t know if or not to mention it, the kids, currently sat eating breakfast already knew, but Jubal could tell that even though it was no secret, Dana still shied away from talking about it.

“Yeah,” Dana nodded in response, “best get going, don’t want to be late.” She continued, putting down the mug she’d been drinking out of and disappearing up the stairs.

“Shouldn’t she be more excited?” Leo, Jubal’s youngest son asked.

Jubal looked between Leo, Eleanor, and Isaac before he shrugged.

“Well, some people get excited and some people don’t, and you know it’s still the FBI, we could still catch a case,” Jubal let the sentence end there, not really knowing where he was going with it.

There were a few moments of silence again, before Jubal spoke.

“But Dana is right, we don’t want to be late, so hurry up and finish getting ready before you miss the bus.”

Jubal watched as all three of the kids moved from the kitchen table. He wondered what he should say to them, try to give an explanation as to why the next few days may be slightly different, why things might be harder than expected. As much as they all supported Dana, they all knew it would be an adjustment.

At first, he saw the excitement in Dana’s eyes, all the ideas she had, places she wanted to see, things she wanted to do, he was excited to. But as the date moved closer and closer, he could see her begin to get quieter and quieter. Suddenly, she wasn’t so excited about visiting her hometown, or redecorating the master bathroom. 

Putting his own coffee mug in the sink, he didn’t notice Eleanor stood there until she spoke.

“I’ve only ever known mum be an FBI agent,”

“Me too, El. But this is a good thing, she’ll be around a lot more,” Jubal said, smiling at the teen.

“But will she be happy? She loves being an agent, she loves her work, and okay, she’s made this decision, but surely is she was happy we wouldn’t be eating breakfast in silence.”

Jubal looked at Dana’s daughter for a long moment, before pulling the her into a hug. 

“I’ll try and talk to her, but I don’t want you to stress about it, okay?” He felt Eleanor nod against his chest.

“Let me get the boys to hurry up, otherwise you’re going to be late and that’s not really a phone call I want to have with my ex-wife.”

\----------

“Dana,” Jubal said her name, first of all to get her attention, but secondly because he wanted to speak to her.

He wanted to have a conversation before the they reached the office, before paperwork, or a case consumed them.

“I’m fine, honestly.” She replied with a smile before he could even get a sentence out.

Jubal chuckled slightly; it was just like Dana to answer a question that hadn’t been asked.

“All four of you have been walking on eggshells around me for the last few days,” Dana explained quickly.

“It’s because we care. I care, you know, this is a big thing and you’re allowed to admit that you regret it, or that you’re happy about it.”

Dana turned to look at him from the passenger seat. “I know you care, and I am thankful that you all care, but I am fine. I made a choice, I signed the paperwork, and besides if I stayed then things would have to change anyway because we’re together now.” 

Jubal nodded; she had a point. 

“I just want you to know that we can talk if you want to, and that I’m here if you need anything.”

Dana reached over, putting her hand on his arm. “I know, thank you, I appreciate that.”

\----------

“About ready to go?” Jubal’s voice made Dana jump a little as she finished packing up the photo frames that had been placed neatly around her office.

Dana turned to face him, smiling slightly. “Yeah, I think so.” 

Jubal wanted to say something else, to make a joke or a sarcastic comment, but he couldn’t. The moment didn’t feel right, it felt too personal, too big, and right now, he knew that Dana probably needed his presence more than his humour.

He watched as Dana picked up the final box from her office, balancing it in one arm, while turning off the lamp with the other.

“This could be your office soon enough.” 

Jubal shook his head. “I’m happy where I am.”

Dana gave him a smile as they moved out of the office. “I’m doing the right thing. I’ve been a part of the FBI for thirty years, it’s always come first,” she paused. “I think maybe now it’s time to start putting you, Eleanor and the boys first.”

“You should be proud, Dana. Everything you’ve achieved in thirty years, you’re amazing, you know that?”

Dana chuckled lightly, “I’m glad you think so.”

There was a moment where the two of them just stood in the hall, looking back at the office.

“Ready to go home, Ms Mosier,” 

Dana smiled, reaching out with her free hand, to take his. “Yeah, let’s go home.” 

She was going home, not as an agent, but as a mother, partner, sister, daughter, aunt, friend, she was going home, after thirty years as Ms Dana Mosier, and she was happy about it, she was ready for it.

**Author's Note:**

> How are we feeling about these pieces, do you guys want to read more? Do you have any ideas or prompts you want me to try? 
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and I am sorry!


End file.
